1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable communication unit, and more particularly to a portable communication unit capable of receiving an electric cord in a simple manner and in a well-fitted condition that maintains a nice-looking appearance in an accommodated state of the electric cord.
2. Description of the Background Art
A communication unit (INTERCOM) for permitting conversation between passengers on a saddle type vehicle, such as a two-wheeled motor vehicle, or between a passenger on a saddle type vehicle and a passenger on another vehicle there is known in the background art. In this type of communication unit (INTERCOM), a helmet of each passenger is equipped with a loudspeaker, a microphone, electrical contacts, and a communication unit wired with each other to permit conversation between the passengers. The communication unit can be mounted on the vehicle side and on the helmet of each passenger within the communication system.
The communication unit is detachably attached to the vehicle. When a passenger on the vehicle leaves the vehicle, a cord of the communication unit is detached from each helmet. The communication unit is removed from the vehicle body, and the cord is wound round the communication unit and is carried by the passenger together with the helmet.
In these types of arrangements, the cord extends from the communication unit in a cumbersome manner. When the communication unit is put into a pocket or a bag, the cord becomes an obstacle. Even if the cord is wound round the body of the communication unit, it has so far been impossible to fix a front end of the cord to the communication unit, resulting in that the cord is unwound within the pocket or bag. Thus, while carrying the communication unit, the manageability of the unit has not always been satisfactory.
Further, if the cord of the communication unit and an electrical contact on the helmet side are connected together with a magnet connector and a magnet-side socket of the magnet connector is mounted on the cord side, a magnetic force developed by the magnet is likely to exert an undesirable influence on any magnetic cards present within the pocket or bag.